


My Gift

by Jong_Ae_Min



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jong_Ae_Min/pseuds/Jong_Ae_Min
Summary: For Daeyeol's 26th birthday~





	My Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daeyeols (sungyeols)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/gifts).



“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Daeyeol hyung, Happy birthday to you!”

 

“Thanks guys! Come on, get yourselves some forks and we'll eat this cake!”

 

Today is Daeyeol's 26th birthday, and he is celebrating it with the whole Golden Child. Being the leader of the group, he feels like they are his second family, being the caring father that becomes their pillar, and the oldest brother that supports everyone.

 

“Here's our gifts for you hyung!” Everyone hands out boxes of different sizes, except Sungyoon, who still isn't decided on what to gift Daeyeol. “Sorry hyung, I'll get you a gift later.” He says. “Sheesh Sungyoon hyung, this isn't like a surprise day or something!” Jangjun complains, to which Daeyeol rebuts, “That's fine Sungyoon, being with everyone of you today is already a gift. Thank you guys.” Bomin then runs to Daeyeol's back, hugging him tightly, “We love you hyung!” then follows all the other members, creating a group hug. “I love you all too.”

 

Thankfully, they have no schedules for the time being so the whole day is a lot of fun celebrating Daeyeol's birthday. Playing board games, eating good food, and doing the mandatory VLive on the Woollim Entertainment building which every member does on their own birthdays. Daeyeol enjoys having a great time talking to Goldenness and thanking them for the support him and his teammates are getting and wishes for everyone's safety as well. After the VLive, they all go back to their dorm as the night goes darker and darker.

 

“Okay kids, don't forget to brush your teeth and wash yourselves before sleeping. Good night everyone you did well!” Daeyeol reminds them. “Yes hyung! Good night and happy birthday again!” Seungmin says. “Happy birthday hyung! Good night!” everyone else reply. Daeyeol then goes back to his own room.

 

He sits on his bed and leans on it's headboard. He looks at the clock which reads 10 PM, but he still wasn't feeling sleepy though. To make himself occupied while he's awake, he turns on his lampshade, wears his spectacles and grabs a book on the table beside his bed and reads it.

 

30 minutes into the book, a sudden knock from his door can be heard. “Who is it?” he asks. “It’s me, hyung, Sungyoon.” “Come inside.” The door opens, and Sungyoon peeks. “Sorry about my gift hyung.” “I told you, it's fine! I don't need any gift as long as I'm with all of you.” The older assures him. “Really, hyung?” “Yes, I mean it!”

 

“But I really wanted to give you one…” the younger speaks as he enters the room and secretly locking the door behind him. “Here’s the deal, if you want to give me a gift then you can give it to me anytime you want, if that will let your worries disappear, okay? Go and sleep now Sungyoon.” “I actually wanted to give my gift now, if that's fine with you.” Sungyoon says while slowly walking towards Daeyeol, which makes the latter confused. “Really? What is it then?” “This.”

 

Sungyoon then sits beside Daeyeol and gives the latter a passionate kiss, which makes the older shocked and push the younger back. “What the hell, Sungyoon?” “I’m giving you myself, hyung. Happy birthday.” He declares, then goes back to kiss Daeyeol deeply. It was wrong, Daeyeol thinks, but he have always find this man attractive. He tries to resist but his lips cannot, obvious from how it naturally kisses back the younger, while his tongue smoothly makes his way to the other. As Sungyoon caresses Daeyeol's hair, the latter places his books and glasses on the table, then reaches out for the former's shirt. The two paused from kissing, and in one fell swoop, the younger's shirt is removed, unveiling a lean, sexy body. As Daeyeol's urges come up, he unconsciously caresses Sungyoon's collarbones, which made the latter's head lay back, moaning the former's name. “Hngggggg, D-Daeyeol hyuuuung…” The older stops, lips coming closer to the younger's ears, softly whispering, “Tonight, you can call me just Daeyeol, understand?” “Y-yes, Daeyeol.” He replies. “Good.”

 

Daeyeol then reaches for his own shirt and removes it like it's nothing, revealing a more defined muscles than Sungyoon had, then continues to kiss him. He still can't believe that this is happening, as he has viewed Sungyoon as a reserved person. Being with him during trainee period, he thought he knew him very well, but this side of the younger is so new to him, everything feels like a dream. A few minutes of tongues playing, Sungyoon breaks the kiss. He then proceeds to lower his kisses down to Daeyeol's neck, to the collarbone, to his chest, all the way to his lower abdomen. He then pulls the older man's shorts down, leaving his slightly tight underwear, tout under is an already-hard manhood. He slowly runs through the perimeter of the bulge using his index finger, making Daeyeol pull on the sheets a bit tight. “Ahhhhhh, Sungyoon, stop teasing me for--- ooooh!” The younger giggles as he continues to plays with the older, which makes the latter arch his back from the pleasure. “S-Sungyoon just… do it!” “Okay Daeyeol, if that's what you want.”

 

Sungyoon pulls of the remaining piece of cloth Daeyeol is covered with, plopping out a fully-erect, hard cock, dripping with small amounts of precum. He is astonished with the size of the older man's entirety, thinking that he's lucky to have it in front of him. Having no time to waste, Sungyoon softly envelops Daeyeol's dick with his right hand, making the latter twitch in pleasure. “Please, move your hands up and down.” The older orders, in which the younger is more than happy to oblige. He slowly moves his hand along the entire length of the shaft, gradually going faster and faster. Every cycle brings Daeyeol more and more libido, as his cock is spewing precum like there's no tomorrow. Sungyoon is glad that he's making the older feel like he's on cloud nine, but is dissatisfied with all of Daeyeol's sweet nectar getting to waste. “Time to move on, Daeyeol.”

 

He stops moving his hands once he reached the base of Daeyeol's dick and starts to suck on it's tip. The new sensation makes the older bite his lips hard, body tingling from the younger man's lips and tongue. “Oh fuck, Sungyoon, suck it real hard!” Daeyeol exclaimed. The young man obliges, starting to bob his head up and down on the older man's manhood. Due to the girth and length, Sungyoon can't take all of it in his mouth even if he attempts to, so he tries to compensate it with his playful tongue, swirling around the circumference of the shaft. The taste of Daeyeol's precum was so addicting, having a right balance between sweetness and saltiness. Although the pleasure was more than enough, Daeyeol's sexual drive makes his hand unconsciously hold onto the younger's hair and pushing his head deeper. The latter, due to the surprise, choked as the tip of the cock hits his uvula, which makes the former pull his head quickly. “Oh no, I'm sorry Sungyoon. I was just getting---” “Don't worry Daeyeol, I'm fine. Do what you want. It's your birthday, isn't it?” the younger replies, then going back to blow Daeyeol like nothing happened.

 

Daeyeol is enjoying what Sungyoon is doing, pleasuring him with his mouth. A few minutes after, he feels his limit is coming. “F-f-faster Sungyoon I'm gonna…” as soon as Sungyoon heard this, he stopped what he was doing and pulled out Daeyeol's cock. “Wha--- what the hell Sungyoon! Why did you stop?” the older asked, in which the younger replies, “It might be your birthday, but it's kind of unfair if you're only the one feeling the pleasure. I actually bought two gifts for you earlier.” Sungyoon then pulls out a sachet and a small bottle from his pocket and then whispers to Daeyeol's ears.

 

“Fuck me, Daeyeol.”

 

The statement brings shivers to Daeyeol's spine and makes his blood boil like crazy. He quickly pins Sungyoon to the bed and says, “You’ve really prepared for this, huh? Lucky you, I'm generous even if it's my birthday.” He hurriedly pulls the younger man's shorts along with the underwear to reveal a slightly-erect cock, almost as close to his own manhood's size. “For someone who did all of those, you really had the control of your libido huh?” he grabs the entirety of the shaft, making Sungyoon arch his back on the bed. The older then kisses the younger again while jerking the latter's dick. “Aaaahhhh, Daeyeol, fuck!” Sungyoon pants as he catches his breath from the intense smacking. Daeyeol then reaches out for the bottle Sungyoon gave him using his other hand, lightly applying on the liquid into his index, middle, and ring finger. “Here comes the first one, Sungyoon.” He whispered, making the other startled in confusion.

 

“W-what do you mean the first--- OH SHIT DAEYEOL FUCK!” The younger cries as he felt the older man's middle finger enter his asshole, tightly grabbing onto the bed sheets. “Oh, Daeyeol, move for fuck's sake!” and so he does. Every push in and pull out of the finger, Sungyoon creates a dirty moan that makes Daeyeol even more sexually alive. As the hole relaxes, Daeyeol then adds the second finger without notice, making the younger feel a small pain whick makes him unconsciously slap the older man's chest. “Fuck, Daeyeol that was fucking painful! Fuck you!” “Fuck you too, Sungyoon.” He replies as he moves his fingers inside Sungyoon. “Damn, you're so tight!” he exclaims as he goes in for another passionate kiss. Everything that Daeyeol is doing brings Sungyoon to the heavens, creating loud moans and panting really hard from the pleasure he's given. “Here comes the third one” the older notices him. “Go Daeyeol, just fucking--- OH FUCK YES!” he blurts out. The younger feels like crazy, three fingers intruding him like there's no tomorrow, while the older enjoys seeing him enjoy the sensation he's giving, evident on the other's words that he says while moaning which makes no sense whatsoever. “Are you ready for me, Sungyoon?” “I AM FUCKING BORN READY DAEYEOL JUST FUCK THE HELL OUT OF ME!” “Rude boy. I like it.” He smirks.

 

He pulls out his fingers, making Sungyoon pant restlessly. He then tears the sachet the younger gave him earlier and shoves his dick on the condom carefully. Applying more lubricant on his shaft and Sungyoon's hole, he then kneels in front of the younger's ass and directs his cock onto Sungyoon’s asshole who's lying on his back, waiting for the monster he's about to feel inside him. “It’s my first time, Daeyeol. Please---” “I'll be slow Sungyoon, don't worry.” He then starts to push himself inside Sungyoon's tight hole, making the younger squeal in pain. “Fuck, Daeyeol it's so painful! Your dick is so big, fuck!” he squirms, making the older stop pushing in, “S-sorry Sungyoon, I'm gonna pull it---” “What do you mean pull it out? Just fucking continue Daeyeol, fuck!” And so he does continue his way in, feeling the hole's tightness as he goes deeper and deeper, until his entire shaft makes its way inside. “Oh fuck, Daeyeol, you're fully inside me it feels so fucking good!” the younger exclaimed. “I'm going to start moving now, Sungyoon.” “Just do it you moron.”

 

Daeyeol suddenly pounds on Sungyoon once, which makes the latter delirious. “What did you call me?” he teasingly asks, to which the younger replies in deep breaths, “A m-moron you d-dickh--- OH FUCK!” he shouts as the older pounds him once more, “JUST FUCK ME GOOD DAEYEOL YOU STUPID MORON!” He says, making the older feel obliged. “If that's what you wish for, then it's what the birthday boy's gonna do.” Daeyeol starts to slowly grind onto Sungyoon, with each movement brings a great pleasure for the both, apparent on their exchange of loud pants and wild moans. “Fuck, Sungyoon. It feels so fucking good inside you!” “Shit, Daeyeol, more! Fuck, faster!!!” the older gradually picks his speed up, heavily pounding on the younger man's ass. He then kisses Sungyoon passionately, tongues meeting like swords of warriors on a battlefield. After a minute of nonstop smacking and fucking, the two pants like crazy. Daeyeol then stops from pounding and pulls his dick out, then whispers to the younger, “Move for me, Sungyoon.”

 

Sungyoon delightedly follows, pushing Daeyeol into the bed and making his way above the older. He then reaches for the base of the condom and pulls it out of the shaft. “This is just going to be a hindrance from now on.” The older is surprised of the younger man’s actions. “What the hell, Sungyoon? Why did you--- OH FUCK!” he shouts as Sungyoon quickly shoves his dick back inside the younger man's hole. He admits, even with the condom, the pleasure was surreal. But without it, the sensation becomes ten times better with their skins feeling each other. “Oh fuck that's better!” the younger exclaims, who then starts to move up and down of Daeyeol. The older synchronizes, grinding his way rhythmically with Sungyoon.

 

Sungyoon dives in for another kiss while still moving, to which Daeyeol replies back with his own kiss. “Oh Sungyoon, you're doing great.” “Fuck, Daeyeol you’re really big, shit!” Their movements goes faster and faster, getting wilder and harder after each successive pounds, until Daeyeol is near to his limit. “Shit Sungyoon, I'm gonna fucking come, do it with me.” He says as he reaches for the younger man's dick, giving him a handjob. “Fuck, Daeyeol, I'm gonna come too!” “Let’s do it together.” “Come inside me Daeyeol.” The pounding goes harsher and harsher, until Daeyeol hugs Sungyoon tightly, his dick quickly pulsing inside Sungyoon, releasing an enormous amount of thick, hot fluid which sends the younger into cloud nine, “I’m coming too, Daeyeol! Fuck!” he shouts as his cock heavily throbs, releasing a steady stream of white, sticky fluid onto both of their bodies. “Fuck, Daeyeol, your cum feels so good inside me, shit.” Daeyeol lies on his back, to which Sungyoon lies on his top, exchanging yet another steamy kiss.

 

“Shit, that was good Daeyeol, fuck!” Sungyoon exclaims. “Thank you for your birthday gift Sungyoon. Easily the best gift I ever received in my whole fucking life!” Daeyeol declares. “Yeah, like, literally, you crusty old moron.” “What the hell Sungyoon?” “I was just kidding hyung!” Sungyoon laughs.

 

“You know, now I want every day to be my birthday now thanks to you.” The older says.

 

“Hey, you could if you want to. Just not when we're promoting okay?” The younger replies as he bites the older man's lower lip.

 

“I love you Daeyeol hyung.” Sungyoon confesses.

 

“I love you too, Sungyoon” Daeyeol replies as he goes back to passionately kiss Sungyoon.

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Round two?”


End file.
